THE FANFIC MONSTER!
by SilverRoseKeeper
Summary: This is a random chain Fanfic, mostly Naruto characters but includes other animemanga. Rated T just in case, some yaoi reference. Warning Crazy, Random, might cause mind numbing brain damagae. Outline inside.


**Yeah, so this is a crazy, random chain fanfic that was done during my anime club party-a-bober. Everyone wrote, with no restrictions of any kind, for 5 min and then stopped in the middle of their word. The next person to write could only look at the last line and then pick up the story, leading it to where ever their crazy little mind led them. So with all of that put into consideration, this is what we got. This is THE FANFIC MONSTER!! lightning bolt evil laugh! MwahhhahAHAHAhahAHHAhahahHA!!!!!**

* * *

It bez a dark and stormy night… 

When we started the anime party of the season. Probably the scariest thing to ever imagine. So heres the deal about this party…Anything goes, No one cares what anyone says or does. Life is about to change for some people. Nothing happens. The room is quiet except for the part where it is a dark and stormy night. This be the story of what happened that night. The night of the anime party of the century. Amazing as it is some people probably wont understand, you must be the biggest anime freak ever. The time has come.  
It all started off with people quietly talking, and then it happened. The life of the party showed up. But we didn't know who it was.

---

Someone was there, who was he/she… He/She was… he was the one and only KAKASHI!!!! "Iruka dear!!?" he called from the window of Irukas apartment… in his hand he had a very large very fuzzy _PINK _bunny.

"What do you want Kakashi?" Iruka walked into his bedroom and as he glanced up at the slightly older Jounin he let out a very loud scream.

"**Get that…that…that _thing_ out of my house!**!!!"

"OH Iru-Chan don't be like that!!"

Iruka went over to Kakashi and pushed him and the giant pink thing out of his room…caught off guard Kakashi fell to the pavement below…but his fall was softened by a new mesh of pink..he stood and looked at the person who had broken his fall.

"OH Sakura chan how are you?"

The yound genin glared daggers at him

Kakashi: "AHHH MY EYES!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura was now just a mesh of pink and red and the large pink bunny was sticking to her.

---

"KAKASHI YOU ASSHOLE YOU BETTER NOT THROW THAT PIE AT ME!" screamed Naruto running away at full speed.

Kakashi let loose the pie O' doom it flew through the air and slamed into Narutos back knocking him to the ground, he roled over and began to stand up as Kakashi let loose another desert of death.

This was the final moment! Narutos life flashed before his eyes, but alas the pie missed!

---

To understand my story you need to know some of the characters za the full asian colleen the half asian Charlie the italioan Andrew the lazy asian Erica and ali the crazy people and rhane the idiotic poetic emo lacky also irsh and ipel for short we all have the same art class and one day we will rule the world. ZA shall be our leader because she is the full asian she is the new Hitler the axis has reunitided we have the itailians germans and

Asians with our superior asian technology we shall rule the world. It all started with the asian jokes that are going to far

---

to the villeg hidden in the levas where they can learn from the levas villeg

---

That's where they were to go. But first they made a side trip to chukie cheeses ninja school. Iruka, being the magnificent person that he was, exclaimed loadly," I am awesome, I am a teacher, and I am gay for Kakashi!" smile smile

Kakashi, not being there, said nothing., So Iruka and his slave Naruto, headed into the ninja school. They enrolled, and began their training.

The master mutated mouse of cheese came out into the open, and jumped onto the DDR machine covered with plactic balls and anno9unced, "I am your teacher, and unfortunately all of your fathers."

Gasp from the crowd

Iruka, flabbergasted, said "Really? How is that possible, you are some kind of scientific poject gone wrong."

"Yes, but I have a big heart!" Said the crazy creature as he hugged Iruka.

Iruka stuggeled to get his arms free and then used a replacement jutsu to replace himself with Naruto, his unwanted annoying slave. So now the giant mouse was squeezing the life out of Naruto, who ended up dead!

---

Iruka looked at the remaints of his slave and frowned. He had hoped he would stick around for a while longer. "Oh well…Better go look for Sano…" Iruka threw on some random clean clothes and set off to look for Sanosuke. Tree miles away, Sanosuke Sagara was running away from a very angry Kaoru Kamiya who was spazzing out for no particular reason. "DAMN YOU SANOSUKE!! YOU BROKE IT!" Kaoru screamed at him. _"Little Missie is very pissed…all because I broke that dumb clay pot…" _Sanosuke thought as he ran. Soon he ran to a dead end and he stooped. Looking for a place to hid, he dove behind a dumpster. Kaoru ran right past the dead end screaming something about Sanosuke being an ass. Sighing with relief SAnosuke stepped out of his hiding spot and walked out quietly, looking around to make sure that Kaoru wasn't duping him.

---

Sano, in fact, was so outraged that he walked off the movie set and out the door without saying another word. The rest of them could only look on in wonder, unable to comprehend just exactly what had just happened. Walking out into the street, he was able to jump out of the way just in time as a rogue roflcopter sailed through the sky and mowed everybody down with toxic showers of lmaonade. "What the heck is this?" he wondered to himself. "This is blasphemy, this is madness!" Squall, who could now be seen as the pilot of the roflcopter, heard his cry and responded thus:

---

"Madness? THIS IS THE END. "Checkmate I win." "What but I had my king right next to your queen." "So I knocked yours out first." "Darn it." We catch up on Naruto and BoBoBo-Bo-Bo-Bo enjoying a swift game of chess. "I win BoBoBo so you have to take me to get a bowl a ramen like you promised.". "FINE."

Knock-knock. Its Usopp

---

"Usopp, I'm pleased to see you're here!!" cried an overly excited Temari, who was bouncing around because she had already drank to much sake.

"Uhm, yea…where's Naruto?" Usopp questioned eagerly, looking around for his lover.

"NARUTO IS MINE YOU STUPID JERK!!" Uchiha Sasuke roared furiously, attacking Usopp suddenly. "Chidori!!" he shouted, creating the lightning blade and thrusting it into Usopp's stomach.

The poor marksman died instantly….but not before he accidentally shot a rock at Naruto's head, causing the kyuubi boy to get knocked unconscious via stone.

"Naruto my love!" Sasuke sniffled, running over to the blonde and kissing him passionately. "Are you alright!?" he said worriedly, when he got no response he started to panic.

"Oh god, this is gonna be the Uchiha massacre all over again." Kakashi sighed heavily, cuddling Iruka from their spot on the sofa.

Kakashi sighed heavily, cuddling Iruka from their spot on the sofa.

---

"GET YOUR ASSES OFF THE COUCH AND QUIT SNOGGIN!!" the inn keeper said, kicking them to the curb. "KENSHIIIIIN….. WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Kenshin was outside, playing with a pink bunny on a leash that was called Killer, trying to teach it how to do a spinning drop kick that he learned earlier from some guy that had really biiig eye brows. "PIIIINKYYYYYY…. Get back heeeere!!! ;;" Kenshin said, running like a little kid, crying as the bunny hopped away, falling into a well where there was a small rat.

"Sniff, sniff" the rat went, sniffing the bunny… then went POOF, turning into a giant squid in the water, slurping away. Kenshin, however, was at the top of the well, calling down to the bunny when all of a sudden, Zangetsu walked up, dragging Ichigo by the collar.

"What happened with him!?" He said, running in a circle "jess" biting guy sensai on his leg yelling about how much he likes man-fay.them Count D came in hiting garra on the head for trying to kill his pet Leon,garra run to rock lee crying for his seme.

'well he was trying to save the bunny but poor garra fled the high way before the giant evil snake ate him"

---

Then all of a sudden a random atom bomb came down on every one and BOOM! There goes the whole party of people. There was no point in this bomb, just the stupid trigger happy military pushed the big pretty red button. Like every one else would! Just out of pure randomness! Whoo randomness

And everyone died…

---

The Moral of the Story: As a wise man once said, "Warm nuts make you happy in the pants, love you long time."

* * *

**Hope you made it through. Still alive? Good! Anyways, feedback is always nice. We do not take offense to being called crazy seeing as that is our choice of drug, but don't be a meanie. And if you do, I'll sic Chukie Cheese the Ninja Mouse on you!! MWAhHAHAHahahahahaHAHhHAhahaHAHhHA!!!! ok yeah.**


End file.
